Una Última Conversación
by Dani Stark Gryffindor
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts y la Segunda Guerra Mágica habían terminado, Remus Lupin debería estar feliz, pero a veces es tan difícil olvidar a esas personas que fueron tan importantes en tu vida...(última reunión de los Merodeadores).


**N.d.A: **todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter, sus personajes, sus lugares etc, le pertenecen a Rowling y su editorial, yo no gano ningún beneficio económico con esta historia (tampoco lo necesito, me basta con vuestros comentarios).

Ojalá les guste!.

La batalla había terminado, Voldemort estaba muerto, y sus Mortífagos, estaban muertos o eran prisioneros, Remus Lupin pensaba que debería estar feliz; después de casi 30 años viviendo la amenaza de Voldemort, el saber que ahora ya el mundo mágico estaba a salvo, que no tendría que seguir temiendo por su vida y por la de sus seres queridos, además del hecho de que el pequeño Teddy podría llevar una vida normal junto a él y Tonks, debería ser motivo suficiente para estar feliz, pero Remus no lo estaba, no podía dejar de pensar en los amigos que había perdido: James, Sirius y Lily, solo Merlin sabía lo que el haría para que ellos tres estuvieran allí, con él, celebrando la victoria, pero no lo estaban.

Y eso era lo que le partía el alma.

Cuando Remus despertó en el gran comedor, y Harry le contó que Antonin Doholov había estado a punto de matarlo, Remus tuvo dos sentimientos distintos: uno era el de la esperanza y alegría, porque gracias a Merlin, Teddy no había quedado huérfano, muy pronto lo podría volver a ver, y además Nymphadora también estaba viva, los tres podrían ser felices, pero también estaba el sentimiento de la desesperación, si hubiera muerto, ahora estaría con James, Sirius y Lily, los Merodeadores volverían a estar juntos (Peter no contaba, era un asqueroso traidor).

¿Porque no los podía tener a todos, a Harry, Teddy, James, Lily, Sirius y Nymphadora? Porque tenía que elegir?.

Lupin seguía pensando, cuando de pronto Harry llegó a su lado y le dijo:

-Remus, te noto un poco raro, como si no te alegraras de la victoria, te pasa algo?

Lupin no era capaz de decirle lo que de verdad sentía, así que simplemente dijo:

-No, Harry, tranquilo, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en tus padres y en Sirius, ellos seguro estén donde estén,estarán muy orgullosos de ti, has demostrado ser un verdadero Gryffindor, y un verdadero Potter.

Harry parecía a punto de decir algo, pero al final solo asintió, y se fue, porque Ron, Hermione, Flitwick y McGonagall, lo estaban llamando para decidir que hacer con todos los cadáveres de los Mortífagos,

Lupin no había pensado en Harry, el necesitaba su ayuda, desde hoy en adelante sería el máximo héroe del mundo mágico, Lupin no podía dejar que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza, tenia que estar allí para aconsejarlo.

Lupin estaba cada vez más confundido, decidió ir al Bosque Prohibido, y pasear, para pensar con más claridad, cuando estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, oyó (o creyó oír) que alguien lo llamaba, no le presto atención, pensó que era solo su mente jugando con él, pero la llamada se repetía, cada vez más fuerte, convencido ahora de que no era su imaginación, buscó el origen de la llamada; no estaba muy lejos, solo tenía que adentrarse un poco más en el bosque, cuando llegó, no pudo creer lo que vio.

Eran ellos: James, Sirius y Lily, de carne y hueso.

Pero era imposible; Sirius había muerto hace dos años en el Departamento de Misterios, y James y Lily llevaban 16 años muertos, simplemente no podía ser.

Entonces, cuando Lupin juraba que era todo una alucinación, James se acercó a él, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Lunático.

-James, es...est...esto es real?

-Si, afortunadamente lo es.

-Pero como?, si tú estas mu...muer...muerto, y nunca te convertiste en fantasma...-Lupin estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar, entonces Sirius intervino:

-En ocasiones excepcionales, se nos permite volver de la muerte para ver a nuestros seres queridos, durante una hora.

Lupin pasó del asombro a la alegría, abrazó a James, a Sirius y a Lily y les dijo:

-No saben cuanto los he extrañado, la vida no será lo mismo sin ustedes.

-Y el Más Allá es muy aburrido sin ti, Lunático, dime una cosa, Quejicus sobrevivió a la batalla?

-Si, tenía preparado de antemano un antídoto contra el veneno de serpiente, ahora seguro estará amenazando con envenenarnos a todos si nos atrevemos a darle la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase.

-Jajajaja, se nota que él nunca cambiará, por favor, si puedes, hazlo una broma de parte mía y de James.

-Sirius, no empieces, gracias a él, Harry está vivo, y por fin derrotó a Voldemort-dijo Lily, sonriendo-me conmueve que después de 16 años siga amándome, ojalá consiga alguien que lo quiera.

-Lo dudo mucho Lily, Snape es una serpiente solitaria, ahora lo que hará es seguir quitándole puntos a los Gryffindor por todo, ayudar a los Malfoy a recuperar su prestigio, y prepararse para cuando una nueva generación de Merodeadores llegue a Hogwarts.

-hablando de la nueva generación, que tal tu hijo Teddy?

-que? pero como saben que tengo un hijo?

-en el Más Álla te enteras de todo.

-no lo sabia, pues es un bebe muy guapo, solo espero que no sea un hombre-lobo.

-dudo mucho que lo sea, y aunque terminara siéndolo, no lo van a discriminar, su padre es un héroe de guerra, la gente lo respetará, o como mínimo, lo ignorará.

-bueno, espero.

James miró hacia el cielo, y sonrió tristemente mientras le decía a Lupin:

-Lunático, lo siento, ya es hora de irnos.

Lupin asintió, y se despidió de los tres, pero le preguntó a James:

-no volveremos a vernos?

-a vernos? No, pero si podemos hablar de vez en cuando, para que nos cuentes que tal te va a ti y a todos.

-en serio?

-si.

Entonces Lily se acercó a Lupin y le dijo:

-Lunático, por favor dile a Harry que lo queremos mucho, y que queremos verlo, feliz, que James y yo le damos nuestra bendición a su relación con Ginny.

-Se lo diré, puedo hacerles una última pregunta?

-si, cual es?

-porque escogieron verme a mi, y no a Harry?

James, Sirius y Lily se miraron y le sonrieron, Lily le dijo:

-porque tu lo necesitabas más que él.

conmovido, Lupin los vio desaparecer mientras se despedía con su mano, entonces, emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, mas feliz que antes, en mitad de camino se encontró con Nymphadora, la abrazó, se besaron y ella le dijo:

-estas bien?

Lupin sonrió, ahora sabia que si los podía tener a todos, ahora sabia que si podía estar feliz.

-nunca he estado mas feliz en mi vida, te amo, Nym,-se volvieron a besar, y recorrieron juntos el resto del camino al castillo, Lupin se acordó entonces de las ultimas palabras que le había dicho su padre antes de morir

"no llores, porque la personas que amas siempre estarán contigo, aunque no las puedas ver".

-"cuanta razón tenias, Papa".

Pero a esa frase el le quería añadir:

"y las amistades verdaderas son Eternas, son tan fuertes que ni la muerte la puede vencer".

La Amistad, Eterna, y mas poderosa que la Muerte.

Fin.


End file.
